Rivers of Fire
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: Ello! This is told from Caim's PoV. Hes talking to Angelus and having an emotional brake down at the same time. Warning: you might need a box of tissues. Slight Drakengard first ending spoilers. ! I might make a second one.


**Rivers of Fire...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ello! this is told from Caim's PoV. Hes talking to Angelus and having an emotional brake down at the same time._ This is Caim talking/thinking._ This is Angelus talking/thinking. Warning: you might need a box of tissues. Slight Drakengard first ending spoiler. !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Darkness.**

**Where are you? **

**When will you be back?**

**Silently, I felt tears on my face.**

**_"_****_Angel? Angel! My crimson Angle, I need you!"_ **

**I cried out.**

**How long had it been?**

**How long!**

**It felt like forever.**

**_"Angel!"_**

**Silently, I let the tears fall.**

**I wanted her to answer.**

**I need her.**

**Ever since she left,**

**I felt so weak.**

**So weak that every night I cried.**

**Every day, I refused to eat.**

**Every sunset, I looked to the sky.**

**I looked and hoped.**

**Hoped to see you.**

**_"_****_ANGEL!"_ I screamed.**

**I toar my finger nails down the marble walls.**

**I fell to the floor.**

**What have I done to myself?**

**If you saw,**

**You would scold me a thousand times over.**

**My eyes burned with the tears.**

**I just wanted to see you.**

**_"Angel... did you forget me?"_**

**No!**

**No, she couldn't!**

**She wouldn't...**

**_"Did she?"_**

**Oh, these damn tears!**

**They burn my face.**

**They burn just like your fire.**

**Yet, they sooth.**

**They sooth like your words.**

**Your words when I was sick.**

**These tears.**

**They tingle like your jokes.**

**The jokes that brought me back form insanity.**

**Oh, damn it all!**

**Comparing my tears to your grace?**

**Yet it was all true.**

**_"Angel..."_**

**Not even playing the piano helped.**

**Every time I did,**

**I played your song.**

**It made me cry even more.**

**I leaned against the wall.**

**I looked around.**

**You weren't there.**

**And you needed to be.**

**I can't breathe!**

**I feel like my heart has stopped beating.**

**_"Angel."_**

**I closed my eyes.**

**I let the tears fall.**

**I let them burn.**

**I let them sooth.**

**I let them tingle.**

**I let them fall.**

**"Caim?"**

**My heart burst to life!**

**_"_****_Oh, my Angel!"_ I cried.**

**"Caim, What have you been doing?"**

**I closed my eyes again.**

**_"_****_Waiting for you."_ I answer.**

**"Don't." **

**_"What?! Why!?"_**

**"****Caim, I won't be coming home for a while." You tell me.**

**Thats it!**

**I can't take it any more!**

**I stopped holding back the rest of my tears.**

**This time, they just burned.**

**Burned like your words.**

**_"Why? I thought you were just going to seek the gods?"_**

**"I did. They said I had to go to sleep to be the seal."**

**_"_****_Then don't be the seal!"_ I scream.**

**"Too late. I already am. I'm sorry Caim."**

**_"_****_Please! My Angel! I need you!"_ **

**I cried so hard it hurt to breathe.**

**"You will survive without me. I know you will."**

**_"_****_No... No, This can't be happening! Time is repeating itself!"_ **

**I cry and stand up.**

**My legs threatened to give out.**

**"Caim please! Don't hate me!"**

**_"Why? Why did you do it? _**

**_I though you wanted to start anew with me! _**

**_You said when the war was over you would come here and be my queen!_**

**_ We would rule together!"_**

**"Caim, I did it so you would be protected."**

**_"You could have protected me just fine here!"_**

**"I'm sorry, Caim. I have to go now."**

**_"When will I talk to you again?"_**

**"I don't know."**

**_"Good bye, my Crimson Angel. I love you."_**

**"Good bye, my Psycho Murderer. I love you as well."**

**Her warm presence faded from my mind.**

**Now, I was truly frozen.**

**My world was shattered.**

**The last hope of happiness, gone.**

**_Gone._**

**My queen left me.**

**What good is a king without a queen?**

**None.**

**_None._**

**I slump down on the bed.**

**Our bed.**

**We had spent so much time cleaning this castle up.**

**Decorating it with lavishing gold,**

**Divine platinum,**

**And striking silver.**

**But, above all, **

**Dazzling crimson diamonds.**

**Huge, bloody red jewels of perfect quality.**

**Just like you.**

**Our room had the biggest.**

**Well, it did.**

**You out shone even the brightest of jewels.**

**My breathing slowed.**

**I curled in the colorful quilts and soft blankets.**

**They were warm and felt just like home.**

**Yet...**

**Tonight...**

**They felt like stone.**

**As sleep gently stroked me,**

**My tears fell again.**

**They were not tears of water.**

**They weren't even tears.**

**They were oceans of love.**

**They were lakes of distress.**

**They were pools of comfort**

**They were Rivers of Fire.**

**_"My Crimson Angel, please, come back to me soon._**

**_I need you."_**

**My eyes fell shut.**

**But my river of fire kept flowing.**

**It kept burning.**

**Like our souls.**

**This river shall never extinguish...**


End file.
